Megiddo's Wars
by Kamen Rider Tyranno
Summary: The Multiverse is threatened by the Empire of Megiddo, who sought for conquest and dominance. will the member of the Battle Force Armada strong enough to stop them?   My first story, sorry for the bad grammar. pls Read and Review!
1. Chapter One

It was a bright and shiny day. Two man was standing in a grassy field surrounded by the mountains. They were staring at each other with murderous intention, even if one of them was wearing a helmet that covered all of his face, one could just tell that this guy is filled with killing intention.

The one wearing a helmet was clad in a red and silver armor over a black bodysuit with red tribal patterns on the sleeves and legs. He wore red gauntlets and boots. On his torso he wore a red armor with broad shoulder guards and the chest plate resembled a dragon's face with glowing eyes and a silver stripe running down the middle. His belt is white with the buckle in the shape of a circle with a dragon emblem inside a red sphere and 3 buttons on the left side. His helmet is black with 2 red bug eyes and the horns looked like a stag beetle horn. He was holding a red sword with a black guard. He was known as Kamen Rider Dragoon.

The other one was wearing a silver armor with black trimmings. He wore silver gauntlets that covered most of his arm and black boots that reach to the knees. He has black shoulder guards and the breastplate covered all his middle body. His mask is black with a sun emblem in the centre which act as the visor. He has a light green hair and sharp blue eyes. This is Atlas, the warrior of the sun.

Atlas stared at Dragoon with killing intention. "Dragoon, this time i won't show any mercy!" said atlas, taking a fighting position.

Dragoon answered this by swinging his sword, launching a red energy beam in a shape of a crescent moon at Atlas. Atlas simply moves his hand in front of him, making a yellow aura resembling the sun's radiation surround him.

Atlas received the slash but he didn't even flinch. "Did you forget? My armor of the sun neutralizes all kind of energy attack" said Atlas while bringing his palms together, making a fireball when he moved them apart.

"Take this! SHINNING CORONA!" shouted atlas. He threw his attack towards his enemy. Dragoon ran toward the attack, his sword covered with red energy and he shouted "DRAGON SLASH!" he threw another slash but this time, it was bigger. The attacks collided and made an explosion.

Atlas ran towards Dragoon with his hands covered by solar energy. "DIE!" shouted Atlas, but Dragoon dodged his punch and slashed him in his chest. "Fool!" atlas shouted and throw another punch at Dragoon. The punch hit Dragoon in the head, making him groan but he quickly threw another slash at Atlas, this time sending Atlas back a few feet away. "Is that all you got!" said Atlas in an annoyed tone.

Dragoon, who was enraged by this comment charged at Atlas as his sword was covered by white aura. "ROARING DRAGON SLASH" shouted Dragoon as he throws another slash in the shape of crescent moon, but for atlas's surprise, the slash changed shape to a giant white Chinese dragon. Atlas dodged the attack by jumping over it and created two energy spheres in his hands "pathetic" he said. Atlas launches both spheres toward Dragoon. The attack hit him in the chest breaking his breastplate. Dragoon was send tumbling a few yards but he quickly recover.

Atlas runs towards Dragoon, when suddenly, the dragon shaped attack grab him from behind with it's mouth and take him to the sky only to come back to the ground as fast as a bullet. "AAAAARRRGHHHHH!" Atlas screams like he was thrown into hell when the dragon crush him to the ground. The dragon disappeared into smokes and when the smokes cleared, it reveals a large crater on the ground. Atlas stand up slowly, his armor cracked and there's a hole in his breastplate. He gritted his teeth and glares at Dragoon.

Dragoon threw away his sword and quickly leapt to the air executing a spinning kick, but Atlas was quick to duct and Dragoon flew right over his head. As he came back down, Dragoon turned around and moved in with a fist. The punch to Atlas's chest caused him to stumble back, but he remains largely unfazed. Jumping again, Dragoon moved into a flying kick and landed a direct hit. Atlas was hurt. Dragoon motioned his hand to his buckle and pushes the second button.

Atlas stared at his enemy who was covered in white aura. Seeing this, he raised his left hand to the sky and put his right hand beside his hip. He started to gathers energy in his right hand. Dragoon leapt into air once again and moved in a screw kick "I'll end this now Atlas! DRAGON METEOR KICK!" Dragoon came down towards his enemy at full power.

Atlas smiled seeing this, he thrust his right hand which was holding the energy ball towards Dragoon, launching a Huge solar beam "SHINNING EXPLOSIOOON!". Both attack collided, making a huge explosion that burns a large portion of the grass around them. Dragoon was sent flying and crashed to the ground. His armor's gone, revealing a young man around 19 with blue spiky hair and brown eyes. He was bleeding all over. Atlas, on the other hand, was standing still, but his right gauntlet , right shoulder guard and much of his breastplate was broken into pieces

"I'm impressed, you actually managed to broke my armor" said Atlas, smilling while his mouth was bleeding. "but it's all over now" said Atlas as he prepared to use his Shinning Corona again. Dragoon could only stare as his opponent launch his attack towards him. "DIEEEE WARRIOR OF THE DRAGON!" . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

-XXX-

"AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!"

Shouted the human form of Dragoon as he woke up and fell to the floor. He was covered in sweats, his heartbeat was so fast and his clothing was ruined.

'Stupid nigthmare!' he murmured in his head. It's the fourth time he had that dream this week and it felt so real. He stand up and began to change his clothing, when he remove his shirt, he could have swear that his chest feel hot at the same spot where Atlas hit him.

The human form of Dragoon has black, long wild hair that reached his neck and cold blue eyes. He was about 5' 11 feet.

When the boy started to remove his boxers, the door of the room slammed open. A pretty sixteen year old girl screamed, "KYOSHIRO! What's wrong!".

Kyoshiro quickly pulled his boxers, losing balance in the process and and slammed his head to a nearby closet. "Yuri! How many time did i have to tell you to knock first!"

The girl, Yuri Hashiba, is Kyoshiro's childhood friend, Yuuri has been living with him since his Uncle is her legal guardian. Yuuri wore her long black hair in a ponytail with a silver ribbon. She wore a school uniform, which consist of a black blazer and tie, white dress shirt and black skirt. "I did knock before but you were still sleeping and suddenly you started screaming!" protested Yuuri.

Kyo (let's call him Kyo from now on) was grumbling something under his breath, then he said "It was nothing . . . . . now out! I gotta change to my uniform so we can go to school!".

Yuuri was about to protest when Kyo pushed her out of his room and slammed the door. "Why'd you have to be so rude!" protested Yuuri.

After Kyo was finished changing his cloth, ate his breakfast and said goodbye to his uncle, the two of them started walking to their school.

-XXX-

In another place, on top of a skyscraper, a man with black spiky hair with red streaks around twenties. Wearing an unbuttoned high collared black jacket, white shirt with a red hawk on. Tattered jeans and black metal tipped shoes stares at the clouds which suddenly began to cracked.

"Time is running out . . . . . . They're getting nearer". He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.

He turned back to look at the street, where Kyo and Yuuri were walking. "Be prepared . . . . . Dragoon . . . ."


	2. Enter the players

**CHAPTER 2: ENTER THE PLAYERS**

**EARTH -616, Battle Force Armada Headquarter.**

In a waiting room of what looked like to be an office, a young man around 20 was sitting on one of the seats while reading a magazine titled "Private Eye". He has slightly wild red hair that reaches his shoulder, blue eyes and the word ROSE tattooed on the back of his right hand.

This man is Dann Reguba, a Ranger of the Battle Force Armada, a multiverse police group.

Dann was not really reading the magazine, he just seeing the images. He was waiting for the man in the room next door to call him. He is been informed that he got a new mission. Dann flipped the pages one after another, stopping only if he finds an image that interests him. After about twenty minute of waiting and flipping pages, the man in the room called him to enter.

The man in the room is no older than Dann, maybe even younger. He has black spiky hair that was mostly tied in a loose braids and he has charming blue eyes. He wears a blue suit, white shirt and black pants. The room was quite large, there was a large desk at the opposite side of the door with two chairs in front of it and large glass windows behind it, giving a nice view of the city. There was a small freezer in the left side, a wide screen tv on the right side and a sofa in front of it. On top of the desk were several things, laptop, and books entitled "RAMSES II", "THE JACKAL" and "WARLORDS" in the left side.

Dann knows who this man was. As members of the BFA, everybody know him. One of the Generals, Keith Brown. From behind his desk, the general moved to greet him with a welcoming smile "Ah, come in mister Reguba or should i call you Dann ?".

Dann closed the door behind him and said "Dann is fine sir". The general gives the signature to Dann to sit in one of the chairs. Dann, who is still thinking for what is the reason he was called, sit into the chair. The General moved to his small freezer, opening it and revealing many kinds of drinks. From soft drinks to wines, beers and vodka.

"Would you like to drink something Dann ?."

"Thank you, sir, er . . . . Scotch, please."

"Nice choice, that's my favorite, i think I'll be drinking with you."

Dann looked at his watch, it's five in the afternoon and the old English saying about not drinking in the afternoon wasn't made for him or the general.

"Water? A little soda, maybe?" said the general. Dann shook his head "no, thank you, i like it pure, sir."

The general nod in agreement several times, and carries the glasses. They toast and enjoyed the scotch. Dann is still waiting for his boss to start the conversation. Brown noticed this and stared at him like your nice favourite uncle.

"We're getting new recruits Dann, and one of them will be assigned as your team member."

* * *

**Kyo's World.**

School was not the favourite place to hang out for Kyo. He don't have many friend and for an unknown reason, their math teacher, mister Takeda, seems to punish him a lot.

Right now he is walking home with Yuuri. Yuuri keeps telling him the usual things any girls would tell him, but Kyo wasn't listening, he is at his own world when a loud cracking sound pulled him back to reality

Kyo looked at the sky, for some unknown reason to him, it was cracking like a glass! The cracked sky shattered into million glass like pieces, making a hole in the sky. Kyo and Yuuri ducked when the pieces fell on them, but the pieces turned into dust before they hit the ground.

"What the . . !" Kyo exclaimed as he got up. "What the hell happenn?"

"Kyo, I think I saw something fell from the hole." Yuuri said.

"Are you kidding m . . . . ." Before Kyo could Finnish his sentence, hundreds of ash colored humanoid fell out of the hole, each one carrying a sickle. They were followed by a silver robot with yellow visor as its eyes. It had sharp shoulder guards and the buckle in shape of a demonic "M". One arm had a large cannon and the other had metal claws for fingers. Its legs appeared to be silver claws that clanked against the ground with each step.

The robot monster started to shot the buildings with its arm cannon, people started to panic and running all over the place.

"I am the ultimate warrior of the Megiddo Empire, Demon Robot Schubarian! Humans, prepare to be destroyed! Kraths! Attack!" with that, the humanoid monsters known as Kraths started to attack people with their sickels. "RAKAKARAKAKA!" shouted the Kraths as they charged.

One of them tried to attack Yuuri, but Kyo kicked it in the face and sent it flying towards another. Two other Kraths came at him but he made a spinning kick and kicks them both on the head.

"Glad uncle forced me to learn kickboxing, Hyah!" he said while throwing another Krath that attacked him towards a garbage can. "Yuuri! Let's go!".

Kyo grabbed Yuuri's hand and ran as fast as they could. He shoved all the Kraths that were coming at him and Yuuri. The robot monster, Schubarian, was nearly hit by a Krath who was flying because of Kyo's kick.

"What's this? A wannabe hero?" Schubarian ignited his jetpack and flew towards Kyo and Yuuri.

Schubarian landed in front of the two of them. Kyo tried to hit him, but Schubarian was quicker, he hit Kyo with his arm cannon right in the face. Kyo was sent stumbling, but he quickly recovers. He kicked Schubarian several time but the robotic monster remains largely unfazed.

"Pathetic human" Schubarian Pointed his arm cannon towards Kyo and the cannon started to humm.

"NOOOOO!" Yuuri screamed as Kyo was about to be blasted into pieces, but the man from the skyscraper kick Schubarian's arm and the bullet flew towards a tree, disintegrating it.

"Who the hell!" the man kicked Schubarian in the chest and Schubarian was staggering backwards a few feet. "YOU! Identify yourself!".

"The one who swore to destroy the likes of you!" The man pulled something from his pocket. It looked like a black sword hilt with gold wings as handle guard. There is hollow slot is in the middle of the guard.

Suddenly, a black belt started to materialize in the man's waist. The belt buckle has a crimson razor disk on it. There is a small box attached to the left side of the belt.

"Hen . . . .shin!" The man shouted as he connected the sword hilt to the belt's buckle.

"ACTIVATION" said the belt in an odd computerize voice.

Flames started to come out of the belt and surround his body, when the flame dispersed; in man's place is now an armored warrior. A red, silver and golden armor worn over a black bodysuit. The bodysuit has golden tribal markings. His shoulder pads were shaped to look like golden wings, and his chest was silver his phoenix emblem over it. His gauntlets are shaped like a talon and his boots has a small wing in the back of it. He has two bug like red eyes in the helmet and above the eyes is a small wing that is shaped like a V. His mouthpiece resembles an open beak with fangs in it.

"That armor . . . . .so you're Vulcan eh ?" asked Schubarian.

"So you do know who i am, and you should know what will happens next!" the man, now identified as Vulcan, pulled his sword hilt and a blade materialize, making a katana. He ran towards Schubarian at full force, swinging his sword for a decapitating slash. But Schubarian countered with his triple clawed arm and punched Vulcan in the stomach with his arm cannon. Vulcan was sent staggering back.

"Hah! Is that all you go . . . " Schubarian didn't finish his sentence when he heard a computerized voice said "ACCELERATE!"

Suddenly Vulcan disappeared from sight. Schubarian tried to look around, but he was slashed multiple time, Vulcan was moving at hyper speed and attacking the monster like there's no tomorrow.

"GRAH! SHOW YOURSELF!" in a desperate attempt to hit his opponent, Schubarian shoots his cannon all over the place. Yuuri was almost got hit, but Kyo pushed her to duck. "WHERE ARE YOU BASTARD!"

"I'm right here!" Schubarian looked behind him and was kicked on the face. Vulcan keep slashing and slashing, not giving Schubarian any moment to retaliate.

Kyo and Yuuri were watching the figth with awe. The guy was actually winning against the monster!. Both of them failed to notice the Kraths that moved behind them. Two of the Kraths grabbed Yuuri and hold her while another moved in front of her, ready decapitate her with its sickle.

"YURI!" Kyo tried to save her, but some of the Kraths hold him in place.

"what the . . . UAGH!" Vulcan, who was distracted by the commotion, got blasted several times by Schubarian.

"YOU"RE FIGTH IS WITH ME!" Schubarian lunged at Vulcan, swinging with his metal claws but Vulcan paired with his sword. "Damn it!" he was too occupied by Schubarian to help the girl.

"Hahahaha! Now the girl will make a fine sacrifice for lord Megiddo!" said the demon robot. He moved his arm cannon but Vulcan hol the cannon with his left hand and the two ended in a deadlock.

Kyo tried to moved, but the Kraths were holding him hard, he looked a yuuri, the Krath in front of her was bringing his sickle up. Yuuri was crying, her tears flow down like rivers, was her life going to end ? she even to afraid to screamed. Its like all her power were gone.

And then the sickle comes down . . . .

"no . . . .YUURIIIIIIIII !" Suddenly, Kyo's body started to glow and explode! The explosion sent all the Kraths near him and Yuuri flying. Yuuri was pinned to the ground by the explosion's force.

"What the . . WAGH!" Schubarian lost his balance due to explosion, on the other hand, Vulcan was able to keep his balance by stabbing his sword to the ground and holding on to it.

"So, he managed to unlock his power . . . . " said Vulcan.

When the smokes are gone, Kyo was standing still, white fiery energy surround his body and electricity was circling his waist, the electricity formed a belt in his waist. His belt is white with the buckle in the shape of a circle with a dragon emblem inside a red sphere and a small black box on the left side.

He reached to the sky and a card appeared in his hand, the card depicted a red clad warrior with Dragon theme. On the bottom there's a black box, inside was written RIDER CARD: DRAGOON in white letters.

Like on natural instinct, Kyo swiped the card through a card reader on top is buckle and a female voice shouted. "RIDER CARD: DRAGOON"

In an instant, a wide projectile in shape of a card come out from the belt and swiped through Kyo. Kyo's body is covered with red body suit with white diamond like patter. On his torso he wore a red armor with broad shoulder guards and the chest plate resembled a dragon's face with glowing eyes and a silver stripe running down the middle. His belt is white with the buckle in the shape of a circle with a dragon emblem inside a red sphere and 3 buttons on the left side. His helmet is black with 2 red bug eyes and the horns looked like a stag beetle horn.

"I AM . . . . . KAMEN RIDER DRAGOON!" shouted Kyo while pointing at himself with his thumb.

"WHAAAAAT! Another one !" shouted Schubarian. Vulcan smirked under his helmet "Nice armor kid", then, he run towards Schubarian and slashed him with his sword. Schubarian retaliate with his claw and arm cannon.

Dragoon started to run towards the still recovering Kraths. He punch two in the face and elbowed the one who tried to strike him from behind. Dragoon ducked from a Krath who tried to decapitate him and punch him so hard, the Krath was sent flying and blow up.

"What power" Dragoon thought. He punched two more Krath and kick another one flying toward a pile of them that was taken down by him. He pulled a card from the little box' the card depicted a longsword with a black handle and a red blade. He swipe it through the card reader.

"WEAPON CARD: DRAGON BLADE."

The sword materialize in his hands in a tornado of white flame. Dragoon slashed at the coming Kraths *Slash*Slash*Slash* three of them were down in split seconds. Dragoon take a look at the unmoving body of Yuuri, she seems to be unconscious because of the explosion he caused.

Suddenly, a heavily wounded Schubarian crashed in front of him. he has lost both of his arm and his wounds showed his mechanical inner part. "Gah . . . I am the proud warrior of Megiddo! I won't go down like this! ."

Vulcan walked next to Dragoon, "ready to finish this?" he was slightly taller than him.

Dragoon nodded in agreement. He throw away his sword and pulled out a card depicting his emblem, a white Chinese dragon on top of a sword and swiped it through the card reader.

"FINAL ATTACK CARD: DRAGOON KICK."

Vulcan do the same thing, he pulled out a gold card and inserted it to a slot in his sword. The odd computerized voiced said, "EXECUTION FINALE."

White fiery energy gathered on Dragoon's right leg while Vulcan's blade was covered with flame. Dragoon leapt up and throw a flying kick covered with white fiery energy towards Schubarian while at the same Vulcan run towards the robot with his flame covered sword.

Dragoon's kick hit Schubarian's head and Vulcan slashed him diagonally. Schubarian muttered his last words as the attacks connected "long live . . . . lord MEGIDOOOOO!" and the proud warrior blew up into pieces.

Dragoon's suit dematerialize so as Vulcan's. Kyo took a better look at the man, he has grey eyes and shoulder length wild spiky hair with red streaks around twenties. Wearing an unbuttoned high collared black jacket, white shirt with a red hawk on. Jeans and black metal tipped shoes.

"Before you ask anything, we better get your girl into the hospital" said the man. Kyo nodded in agreement and moved towards Yuuri's body.

* * *

"Ok, i want explainations" kyo said to the man. There was at the hospital, outside the room where Yuuri's body been tended by the doctor. The man raised an eyebrow "don't you know any manner?" he offered his hand and said "the name's Kakeru Hyuuga", Kyo took his hand and they shake "Kyoshiro Habishima" Kyo said. "Yeah, i allready knew that" answered the man.

"you knew me ?"asked Kyo.

" . . I . . We . . Have been monitoring you for you for a couple of weeks" said the man.

"Monitoring me? Wait a sec, you've been watching me all along? Who the heck are you and what is that robot?."

"Let me explain from the start. There's not only one "earth" in the world, there are many, called the Multiverse. That robot is from a world where a man called Megiddo has achived godhood and seeks to destroy the multiverse. I, on the other hand, come from a group of Multiverse Police called the Battle Force Armada or simply the Armada." Explained the man.

Kyo took a one and a half minute to swallow all of the information he got, he wasn't suprised at all, Kyo read about multiverse before in sci-fi books. After he get it all cleared, he asked again "ok, I get it, but what did you want with me?"

The man smirked and said "you got a power kid, I'm here to recruit you so that power won't become a waste and know this, there are many more and much stronger monsters that the one that we fought. Now, Kyoshiro Habishima, will you join the Armada and protect the innocents? i give you this chance only one, i can't guarantee your safety but I swear you'll be much stronger with us and your family will be at our protection."

Kyo looked at the room where Yuuri's body is lying, he really doesn't want to go but imagining something like the robot attacking Yuuri again . . . . He just can't imagine it. Heck, he didn't get much friend here, maybe he'll have more if he join the armada.

"Ok, i'll go with you Hyuuga-san" answered Kyo, full of determination. "

Hyuuga smiled and said "please, call me Kakeru" he looked around them, making sure no one near. Then, he flicked his fingers and a strange portal opened near them.

"Come on".

"Wait, what about my things back in the house?" . Hyuuga flicked his fingers once more "Done".

"Wew, i gotta learn how to do that" said Kyo excited.

Kyo looked at the body at Yuuri's room once more "i'll be back" he whispered.

"Let's go" Kakeru entered the portal and was followed by Kyo shortly after.

* * *

**Sorry for the bad grammar. the Armada's ranking system are like these:**

**Battle Lord-The supreme commander of the Armada**

**Generals - there are twelve general, each of them commands a Battlegion (three legion).**

**Masters - master's command a legion (one legion is two regiment).**

**Knights - Knights lead a regiment (one regiment composed of five team).**

**Rangers - a ranger is the one who lead a team of four.**

**Fighters - the lowest rank, usually assigned to a team of four under a ranger.**


	3. Welcome to the armada!

**THE ARMADA**

Kyo stepped out of the portal to see a large, futuristic building inside a large complex. Kakeru said "Welcome to the Armada headquarters".

"Where are we exactly?" asked Kyo.

"Earth 616, it's one of the most "normal" earth. We haven't managed to find a single person with super powers" Kakeru continued walking towards the building. "So, how did you make your HQ here without anybody noticing" Kyo asked while catching up with him.

"The boss did it. He makes the citizens here believes that this is a private school"

They entered the building through the automatic doors and Hyuuga led Kyo to a large room where twenty or more people were lined up. In front of them were several people. Dann Reguba was one of them. General Brown was there too, he was standing in podium and gave the new recruits a welcoming speech.

Hyuuga ordered Kyo to lined up with the others and approached Dann. "Welcome back general Hyuuga" said Dann.

"You're taking one of the recruits Dann ?" Hyuuga asked "and what's with the general? I thought i told you to call me Kakeru"

"Ehehe, sorry gen . . i mean Kakeru-san" Dann said while scratching the back of his head."Yeah, general brown said i was to take one as a member of my team."

"Only one?" Dann just laugh sheepishly "Apparently general Brown still has doubts about me"

"Well, he shouldn't be. You already do much missions, especial the one where you destroyed the Corpse Makers headquarters"

Discussing that matters made Dann embarrassed, so he changed the subject "Have you heard sir? They changing the protocols, the new recruits will go to missions without six weeks of training."

Kakeru nodded "Yeah, the Battle Lord himself issued the order. With those Megiddos more and more active these days, we must keep up or pace too. The new recruits will be trained by their teammates so the trainers can go into missions."

Dann gulped. He's not sure if he'll be a good trainer for the new recruit.

General Brown finished his speech and signaled to one of the officer standing in his right side. "each one of you will be put into a team of four or five people. When i called your name, come forward and you'll be pick up by your team leader. First, Jack Alastor Mclean . . ."

A kid around 15 stepped forward and was signaled by a blond female officers to follow her and they left the room.

"Kai Thirteen . . . . Setsuna Miyoko . . . . Roland Hawkes . . " Kyo watched as the guy next to him, the silver haired and red eyed Roland Hawkes, stepped forward and followed a lean looking male officer.

"Kyoshiro Habishima" Kyo stepped forward and Dann motioned to him to follow. "Good luck, both of you" said Kakeru.

"Thanks Kakeru-san" said Dann while Kyo nodded at him, with that they both go out of the room. "Come on, I'll lead you into your room" Dann said.

* * *

Dann lead Kyo to his room where the other two members of team Dann were waiting. One was 21 years old brown haired man with green eyes; he was wearing a leather jacket, white shirt with the word "BRUTALE" on front, black jeans and sneakers.

The other one was a girl about the same age as Kyo. She has long black hair tied into two ponytails by yellow ribbons, she was wearing a yellow blazer, black tank top, black skirt and black boots.

"Let's introduced our self first. I'm Dann Reguba, leader of this team, team Ravagers . . . You can call me Dann or Captain. This is Hayato Fenring and Himeko Miyazaki. Team, this is Kyoshiro Habishima" Hayato nodded at Kyo while Himeko extended her hand "Nice to meet you Kyoshiro-kun!"

Kyo took her hand and said "same goes to me"

"Well, usually new recruits get a six week training before they got assigned but because of an urgent matter your training will be watched by me, For now you must me tired, i'll see your power tomorrow. Himeko, Hayato, let the guy sleep for now" Dann opened the room door and lead the other two out.

After they all gone, Kyo looked at his room, it was not large but quite comfy. It got two bed, each on the sides with Kyo's luggage near the right one. The window was showing a nice few of the Armada complex. Two desks, two closet on each side and a single bathroom.

Kyo sit on the bed and thinks all of the things that happens recently, but his thought was cut short as the door open and a man stepped in. The man has silver hair, red eyes and preety much as tall and as old as him. He was wearing a white sweater, black jeans and white basketball shoes. Kyo recognize him, it was Roland Hawkes.

"Looks like you're my room mate" he said. Closing the door and throws his bag to the empty bed.

Kyo stand up and extended his hand "Kyo Habishima". Roland stared as the hand for ten seconds before taking it "Roland Hawkes, Hope we can be friend" he smiled, but some how Kyo doubted that this guy is really want to be his friend.

The next morning, Kyo was waken up by his teammates. The commotion caused by Dann and Himeko made him failed to see that Roland is gone. After a quick wash and changing clothes, they walked to the training room

The training room was large. It resembles a high school gym but as wide as two football field. Many other agents were training there. Kyo saw the Roland, but the guy was wearing a silver armor over a black cloth. His headpiece resembles wings with eagle head on the front. The chest plate, which resembles a pair of wings, only covers the breast area. He has round shoulder guards, silver gauntlets and silver knee high boots with wings protruding in the back.

Roland was fighting against a gray training robot. The robot was as tall as him, with red visor in shape of a v and wearing boxing gloves. The robot tried gave him an uppercut but Roland dodged and punched it in the chest. Roland followed it with a kick to the robot's knees making it tripped.

The robot tried to get up, but Roland crushed its head with his right foot, disabling it. Kyo heard a clapping sound and saw the officer who picked Roland yesterday, which apparently Roland's team leader, clapping in the sideline.

"I think i see an empty training field, come on" Dann patted Kyo's shoulder and Kyo followed Dann. They walk until the edge of the room. Kyo and Dann stepped in to the field while Himeko and Hayato stand in the side. The Training field is pretty much as wide as a volley field.

"OK, now show me your power" said Dann.

"Umm . . . Actually cap, I don't know how to . . ." Kyo answered.

"Ha? Don't you have something to trigger it? Like a pose or a shout?" Dann asked. He is not us to train people, right now he probably more confused than Kyo.

"Ah! That's right!" Kyo reached to his pocket and pulled out his transformation card. Electricity started to go down from the card to his waist, forming the belt.

"Here goes . . . Hen . . ." Kyo was about to swipe the card when he heard an announcement "Team Agito, please report to General Brown's office for a mission briefing".

"Looks like we have to wait" Dann said as he started to walk out of the room. Kyo put the card in to his pocket and followed his team mates.


	4. Superchunky from hell

**CHAPTER FOUR: NEO ORDER**

**EARTH 51200**

In a small and uncharted island, just outside the northeast sea border of Japan. Stand the island base of Neo Order, one of Megiddo's Allies. The Neo Order is working with Megiddo to create the army they need. They are kidnapping innocent peoples with strong potential and turned them into modified cyber weapons. The strongest of these soldiers are called Neo Senshi or New Warriors.

The Neo Order's soldiers are patrolling the area. They wear all black camouflage clothing, black mask with tubes in the mouth place and carried red spears.

Two of them were patrolling the northeast beach. They got alerted when a small craft landed on the beach.

The guards get on their guard and inspected the raft. Suddenly, Hayato came down behind one of them, kick his back and send the guard flying towards the ocean. The other one tried to attack Hayato but Dann chopped his head clean of. The headless body revealed machines inside.

"Robots" Dann clean his hand with a kerchief "i hate them". Himeko and Kyo come out of the bushes behind them. "The base is in the middle of the island" Himeko pointed with her index finger. Dann and the others nodded "from the Armada observation, there are about 600 soldiers in this island and 5 Neo Senshis"

"Here's what'll we do, Hayato and Himeko will plant the bomb to blow up the plant while Kyo and I will distract the Neo Senshi, Understood?" Himeko and Hayato nodded in agreement. In a second, both of them made a huge jump into the forest and towards the base.

Dann patted Kyo's shoulder "don't worry, it'll be fine"

"Who said i'm worried?" Kyo saw Dann pointed at his shaking legs. "ehehe . . . " he laughed sheepishly.

As Dann and Kyo were heading towards the center of the island, Many Soldiers were trying to stop them, only to be punched and kicked by Dann. Somehow, Kyo managed to keep up with him.

Kyo was punch in the face but he quickly retaliate and kick the soldier. Another one tried attack him from behind, but Kyo dodge the attack and punch him until the soldier were sent crashing to a tree and blew up.

Dann grab one of his attackers and throw him toward the other two who was running towards him. He picked up a fallen soldier spear and slashed his nearest enemies. Dann throw the spear towards the last soldier near them. The spear was thrown so hard, it went through the soldier and he blew up.

"wew, that's the last of them . . . Er, what are you doing cap?"

Dann was counting the fallen enemies. "39 . . . 40 . . 41, forty one soldier, i took 23 you took out 18"

Kyo just shrugged "whatever".

The two of them arrived to the entrance of the facility. It was a thick metal door surrounded by metal pillars. Dann inspected the thick metal , He concentrates a red energy on his right hand and punch the door. *CRACK* the door was sent flying foward.

"whoa, you got to teach how to do that" Kyo said in awe.

Dann smirked "sure, it's the one of the basic training".

Dann and Kyo was about to walk in when a bunch of cybernetic bats attacked them. Dann and Kyo started punching and kicking most of them. The others started to enter the cape of a man on top of the building "No one attacked the Neo Order and survived. Now, die at the hand of Neo Senshi DeadBat!

The man put on a black helmet with a red T shaped visor and bat wings on the sides. Dann and Kyo put themself in fighting positions.

DeadBat spread his cape and it transformed into bat wings. "RARRGH" DeadBat came down flying at them. Dann and Kyo rolled out of the way, DeadBat flied over them. Deadbat flied upward and stopped in midair "Taste this! Barrage of Vampires".

From DeadBat's wings came a horde of cybernetic bats with red eyes. Dann shot most of them with red energy beams while Kyo kick and puch at them. But it was too much for him, the started to bite him everywhere. One of the bats bitted his ankle and he fall to his knees.

"Kyo! You bastard! Howling Beams!" Dann unleashed a barrage of energy beams all over the places. He almost likes a human machine gun.

DeadBat was hit and he crashed to the ceiling. He regained his balance and he saw the kneeling Kyo. DeadBat came right at him, he noticed that Kyo was smiling.

DeadBat realized it too late that Dann is no longer on the ground, he tried to fly upward but Dann was above him. Dann kicked him in his face and DeadBat crashed to the floor. Dann landed safely in front of him an assumed his fighting stance.

DeadBat got back on his feet. Dann could see blood trailing from the helmet.

"Grrh! You'll pay for this!" Deadbat swung his wing towards Dann. Dann ducked and kicked him but DeadBat didn't even flinch. Kyo saw the pillar behind Dann was now cut clean. DeadBat swung his wings multiple times, Dann managed dodged most of them, but he eventually got cut and cut and cut. Dann tried to retaliate, he finally saw an opening and punched DeadBat right on the face.

Dann kicked him hard and Deadbat was skidding towards the monitors. Dann was about to continued his attack but he felt two more people were heading towards them. "Kyo! Two more are coming, transform now! Henshin!" Dann made several hand movement and a silver belt with two spinning wheel in the buckle and a V on the center appeared on his waist.

In an instant, A tornado of red energy surrounded Dann. When it was gone, Dann is clad in a dark green leather body suit with silver chest armor with red in the center, white scarfs, red boots and silverish gloves. He had on a red helmet with white mouthpiece and green bug eyes.

"Ore no nawa Kamen Rider V3" Dann introduced himself calmly.

Kyo drew his card and slid it on the card reader "Henshin!" on Kyo's place now stand Kamen Rider Dragoon.

"So that how you looked like . . ." Dann eyed Kyo's transformed state "what do you call yourself?"

"Kamen Rider . . . Dragoon" said Kyo.

Two more Neo Senshi came out of the building and walked towards DeadBat. One of them was a Japanese descendant around 20's with short spiky hair, black eyes and a piercing on his left ear. He was wearing a short black jacket with white fur on the collar and shoulder pads. Under it, he wears a chestplate and black shirt. He was also wearing a black leather pants, jaguar patterned gauntlets and boots. On his right hand was a jaguar shaped helmet with a large amount of black hairs.

The other one was wearing a long black overcoat with belts on his thighs, chest and biceps. His gauntlets was silver and his silver boots is shaped like a wolf's paw. He was already wearing his silver wolf shaped helmet.

"Che, You okay Bat ?" The Japanese man put on his helmet and put on a defensive position in front of DeadBat while the other guy helped DeadBat get up. "These two tried to infiltrate the plant . . . " He said.

"You got beaten by these two and still called yourself a Neo Senshi ?" The Jaguar man said mockingly.

"Jaga! Watch your mouth! It's not the time for arguing, our main priority is to dispose of the intruders!" The wolf man ordered, Jaga just snickered "If you say so o' mighty warrior Skoll. Enough chit chat! Time to roast these two . . rrRRAAGHH! ". Jaga rushed forward.

V3 prepared himself while Dragoon run towards the other two Neo Senshi.

Jaga leaped towards V3 with a fist full of flame. He aimed for V3's head but the Kamen Rider slapped his hand and kicked him in the stomach. Jaga attacked him more with his flaming punches but V3 easily blocked it and kicked his helmet. V3 was about to unleashed a red beam from his right hand when the Neo Senshi Skoll suddenly got behind him and kicked his ribs. Skoll grabbed his neck and threw him towards one of the metal pillars.

"Dann!" Kyo wanted to helped but he was too occuppied with DeadBat slashing his wings at him.

"I can take care of him Skoll!" Jaga said. Skoll just stood silent, watching V3 getting back up.

* * *

In another part of the base, Himeko was watching in the sideline as Hayato fights the Neo Order' soldiers like a mad beast.

"HAHAHAHAHAHHA! Come on!" Hayato grabbed two soldiers by the head and smashed them together. He jumped towards a soldier and grabbed his neck then threw him towards another one.

The soldiers, realizing they didn't have any chance with this mad man, tried to ran away from him but Hayato jumped and landed in front of them.

"NOBODY GETS AWAY!" He said and continued his slaughter.

"Hayato! we'll never reach the manufacturing plant if you just chased away any soldiers you see!" Himeko started walking away after Hayato destroyed the last soldier. but she stopped and jump back when something came out of the ground.

From the ground, both Himeko and Hayato can saw a man wearing a T-rex shaped helmet came out. He wears armor on his relatively thin legs and arms consisting of knee-high boots and gloves that go up past his elbows, respectively. The openings to both pairs of gloves and boots are also secured by the armor, which is round-shaped for the gloves and sharp maple leaf patterns for the boots at the front of his knees. On the rest of his body he wears leather pants and a leather shirt; a belt with a large ornately designed circular belt buckle secures Drake's pants as well as his sword and axe to his waist. He also wears a black cape, which, from the inside, is crimson-colored, with a white fur coating around the neck.

"Where do you think you're doing!" He said

Hayato smirked at him "You're a Neo Senshi huh? Good good, i was starting to get bored with all those weak soldiers!"

The Neo Senshi was a little surprised when Hayato rushed at him and tried to punched him. The man sidestepped and grabbed his head then crashed him to the floor

"Fool! You think a mere human can defeat a Neo Senshi!"

Hayato get back at his feet and the man backed away when he saw Hayato grinning, revealing his sharp fangs.

"Hehahaha. Let see if you're as strong as you say!" Hayato pulled his right sleeve and revealed a black futuristic bracelet with a red gem on the center. around the gem is yellow flame like pattern.

Hayato moved the bracelet towards his mouth and said "Armor On!"

Black mist came out of the bracelet, engulfing Hayato and transforming him into a red and silver clad warrior. He wear black clothing under a red and silver chest plate, boots that reached his thigh and full arm gauntlets, the left gauntlet is shaped like a horse head. On his head was a silver domino mask with blue eyes that acted as the visor and wings on the side.

"In this form, i am known as Duos. May i asked who you are ?" Duos asked politely.

" Neo Senshi Tyrannus . . . " said the man.

Duos grinned "Nice knowing you!" The two assumed battle stances. The fighters moved into a more open area and circled one another defensively.

Then they charged. Punches thrown and blocked, kicks colliding. They grappled and tried to get an edge. They sparred again, in some cases mirroring moves. The two fighters clashed violently.

Himeko watched from the sideline, she wasn't sure if she wants to cheer for Hayato. She quickly jumped to the side when a big rock was thrown at her. She can saw from where the rock came from, came out a muscular man with black bodysuit, motocross armor and a brown bear shaped helmet "You're going down little girl! taste the wrath of Ursa!" the bear said.

He rushed forward and tried to grab her. Himeko jumped up and kicked his head "I'm no little girl you know" she threw off her shoes and shouted "Innocence activate!".

A green flash appeared and Himeko's legs changed into what looked like black boots with a light blue light at her knees and green fire at her heels. She hovered above the ground for a few seconds before she suddenly ran towards Ursa, jumped and dived legs first into the Neo Senshi' head.

* * *

Dragoon sent DeadBat flying with a flying kick. He saw that V3 was back fighting Jaga and Skoll. Dragoon ducked and avoid a slash to his head. He pull out a card and swiped it on his card reader.

"WEAPON CARD: DRAGON BLADE"

Kyo's sword appeared in a flash and he used it to paired with DeadBat's wing.

"Annoying rider . . . . I'll Finnish you right now!".

DeadBat backed away a few feet and extended his wings. Many bats came from DeadBat's cape, Dragoon rushed towards him and destroyed them with his dragon blade one by one. This was scaring the Kaizen Senshi as his opponent was getting closer. Three giant bats came from the cape, surprising the rider and shooting lasers at him. Dragoon slashed one in half but the other two shoot his back. He pulled out another card and swiped it.

"WEAPON CARD: NAGA BLASTER".

Dragoon's blade was replaced by a double barreled gun in shape of a dragon's head. He shoot the other two bat, one got shot in the head and crashed into the forest, the other got shot in the wing and crashed at Jaga who was fighting V3.

"WHAT THE HELL! I'll get you for this DeaBat!" shouted Jaga. He got back on his feet and got punched in the face by V3.

"Annoying son of a b*tch!" DeadBat blocked Dragoon's shot with his wings. He saw Dragoon ran towards him and prepared to block. But he instead of throwing a punch or a bullet, Dragoon slide passing through his legs.

"What the!"

Dragoon grabbed DeadBat's back of the belt and threw him towards the air. The Neo Senshi recovered in midair "Stupid! i'm the only Neo Senshi who can fl . . . " DeadBat didn't finnish his sentence as he saw that Dragoon has swiped another card.

"FINAL ATTACK CARD: DRACONIC BLAST"

"EAT THIS" Dragoon shoot a huge energy shot towards DeadBat. The Neo Senshi didn't even have the chance to ran away and got disintegrated.

The other two Neo Senshi and V3 was surprised when they saw the explosion and stopped figthing.

"He defeated DeadBat . . . " Said Jaga, he sounded a little surprised. Skoll stay silent and V3 smiled behind his helmet.

Skoll used the opportunity to punched V3 with a fist full of energy and sent him staggering. "Jaga . . . Take care of the other one, he should be exhausted now. I'll deal with this bug" Skoll ordered calmly. jaga did't like to be ordered around, but he know better not to disobey the strongest Neo Senshi.

Skoll saw V3 getting back up and both assumed battle stances. Skoll rushed towards V3 at full speed. Sending punches and kicks but V3 managed to block most of them. Skoll gave him an uppercut but v3 slapped his fist away and deliver a punch straight to his face but Skoll grabbed his arm and throw him up. V3 regained his balance in midair but Skoll already on top of him with his left hand full of blue stashik energy, "Hyah!" Skoll sent ten energy balls in shaped of meteors towards V3 who was sent crashing down.

Skoll landed a few feet away from the recovering V3. his black visor starring right into V3's green eyes. "You're good . . . But I'm better. No one defeat Skoll! Now, taste my full power!" Skoll gathered his Sitashka* energy and a massive aura formed behind him.

"HOWLING GAMBIT!"

Skoll's energy transforms into his animal representation, the Wolf. But it's not just one wolf, it's hundreds of them biting into V3. In a second, V3's armor was cracked and destroyed, leaving most of his arms and legs exposed.

In a blinding speed, Skoll instantly appears in front of the battered rider.

"You... I thought you were ready to be buried here... But it seems I was wrong, your armor saved you. Should you thank your armor...? No... Curse it! it has prolonged your suffering!".

Dragoon saw this and ran towards them but he was blocked by Jaga's furious punches and kickes. "Like hell i'll let you pass! i must thank you thought that you defeated DeadBat, a weakling like him doesn't deserve to exist . . . and so do you!" shouted Jaga.

V3 tried to get up but he was kicked by Skoll. "Prepare to die . . . Kamen Rider" Skoll gathered a ball Sitashka on his right hand and was ready to strike.

* * *

Ursa was unsuccessfully tried to landed a hit on Himeko who was hopping and dodging his attacks, then kicked his head with her boots. Ursa tried to grabs her with his massive hands but Himeko jumped over him and landed a drop kick.

"GRRRAH! COME HERE GIRL!" Ursa rushed towards her but Himeko was ready.

"Kaze no dansu o korosu*" whispered Himeko. She did a whirling kick and launched a powerful cutting tornado. The attack hit Ursa right on his head, destroying it completely. His lifeless body skidded forward and stopped right in front of her.

Tyrannus kicked Duos away from him and noticed Ursa's defeat. "Poor Ursa . . . the weakest of all Neo Senshi."

Tyrannus rushed towards Himeko, the girl prepared for the attack but Duos got in front of her and kicked Tyrannus away.

"Himeko! Don't interfere! this is my fight!"

"Like i want to interfere! he was the one who attacked me!" protested her.

"go plant the bomb now, we'll meet up at the front entrance!"

Himeko was about to protested but she reconsidered it and ran towards the building.

"Now that the nuisance is gone . . . let's continue this" Said Duos.

"Fine with me" Tyrannus made a hand motion and prepared his attack. Duos extended his right arm towards the sky and was engulfed by ices. A red aura made out of energy surrounded Tyrannus while an aura that resembles six legged horse surrounded Duos.

"TYRANTS STAMPEDE!" Tyrannus transformed into a huge T-Rex made out of energy. seeing this, Duos released his own attack.

"BLIZZARD EXECUTION!" He launches a blast of freezing energy but for his surprise, that didn't stop the Neo Senshi. The two collided and provoked a giant explosion.

* * *

**Himeko's weapon is an innocence from Man manga and anime. Hayato's armor was based on God Warrior Hagen' armor from saint seiya. The Neo Senshi was inspired by the kaijins from Kamen Rider The Next!  
**

**Himeko's technique "Kaze no dansu o korosu" means "Dance of killing winds".**

**FIC DICTIONARY:**

**STASHIK: Stashik is created by all living things. The concept of Stashik advocates that each atoms within a human body contains a small portion of Stashik and since the human body consists of billions of atoms, the totality forms a "Small Universe of Energy". The Diviners take the knowledge of the Stashik to the next level: since humans are composed of atoms, humans should be able to use the mysterious forces behind the atoms to achieve super human feats, such as super strength or the ability to control elements. The next stage of mastering Stashik, is the ability to create an armor from one's Stashik.**

**DIVINER: A Diviner was a being who was highly attuned to the flow of Stashik. Diviners could, with training, learn to sense and manipulate Stashik.**


	5. This Fight Is All Mine!

Chapter 6: This fight is all mine!

Skoll was about to hit V3' head but he stopped when Jaga and Dragoon's fight interrupted him.

"Jaga! Don't distract me! Kill him in the forest!"

Jaga let out a small groan but he grabbed Dragoon's hand and threw him to the forest, he followed him right away.

"Now . . . Where was i?"

Skoll turned back to V3 but he was gone. He suddenly got kick in the head from behind.

"I'm not done yet Skoll!"

He stretched both his hands towards the sky, made a X and they started to glow red.

"Take this! CRIMSON COMET CRUSHER!"

V3 launches a red energy beam in shape of a star with a flaming tail.

Skoll stopped the attacked with both hand "WEAK! THIS KIND OF ATTACK WON'T WORK ON ME!" But for his surprise, he was pushed little by little as the attack grew bigger "WHAT! NO, IT CAN'T BE. . AAARRGH!"

Skoll was pushed to the forest and exploded in a flash of red light. V3' felt limp but he knows that

Inside the forest, Skoll was getting back up. He heard an explosion and saw that Skoll was flying ahead. Second later, Skoll landed in front of him.

"Damn you! I'll make you pay for that!" Skoll rushed forward at V3 but again he was interrupted, this time by a green and silver fireball.

"WHAT IS THIS?" Skoll got his answer when something was thrown at him. He catch it with his left hand, he was very shocked when he realize what it was.

It was the head of Tyrannus.

"GRAAH!" he threw the head away "Who the hell did this!"

"I Did!" Duos came out of the fire, he was pulling Tyrannus unmoving body. "This guy was strong and i assumed that you're stronger, Right?" Duos, was heavily injured, but his lust for battle messed his mind. He assumed his battle stance immediately.

"DUOS! OUT OF THE WAY!" Duos turned around and saw that V3 was preparing another attack.

"CRIMSON COMET CRUSHER!"

Duos get out of the way and the comet flied straight towards Skoll, who was prepared this time.

"I already saw that once! It won't work again! Ōkami Zankoku-Ken!"

Skoll unleashed a barrage of energy beams in shape of little devils. Both attacks collided and exploded.

Skoll was very surprised when Duos came out of the explosion and punched him on his face while laughing like a maniac.

"RAHAHAHAHAHA! FIGHT ME!" Skoll retaliated by kicking his face and punched him with his both hands. "OUT OF THE WAY YOU CRAZY BASTARD!" Yelled Skoll.

V3 charged from behind and kicked him, he sent a red energy beam towards Skoll but the wolf neo senshi rolled out of the way. Duos got in front of him and tried to punch, Skoll swatted his hand away and sent him towards V3 with a spinning kick to his rib.

"Time to end this! Die by my COYOTE GAMBIT" Skoll gathered his Stashik and his aura can be clearly seen.

Duos and V3 stand side by side and gathered their own Stashik.

"Use all of your strength Hayato!"

"Rhahahaha! No need to tell me that!"

An image of Sleipnir, the six legged horse in norse mythology appeared behind Duos while a star with radiating red light behind V3.

"DIEEE! HOWLING GAMBIT!"

"CRIMSON COMET CRUSHER!"

"BLIZZARD EXECUTION!"

For Skoll's horror, the blizzard execution and the crusher combined to a massive ball of energy and his wolf gambit were useless.

"Damn . . . DAMN YOU ALLL!" Skoll yelled as the energy hit him and KA-BOOM! His body could be seen clearly flying far far away.

" Hah . . Hah . . we did it" Dann fell on his knees exhausted.

"Cheh! It would be better if he would last longer, come on cap, this place gonna blow up" Duos removed his armor and helped his captain to walk.

Separated from V3 and Skoll, Dragoon and Jaga continued their fighting.

Dragoon kicked Jaga away from him. He shot at the jaguar Neo Senshi but Jaga jumped over and landed a flaming kick on his face.

"Hahahaha" Jaga laughed like a maniac while attacking Dragoon with furious punches, he jumped once again and delivered a flying kick to Dragoon' chest, sending him crashing to a pillar.

"WEAK! With your power you won't even scratch me!"

"Oh Yeah! Then try this" Dragoon aura rise behind him, he charged at Jaga with Stashik powered punches (which he released unconsciously). Jaga blocked most of it but Dragoon's punches were getting stronger and faster to the point he wasn't able to block them. "HYAH!" Dragoon's punches shot white energy meteors which surprise both of them, Jaga was hit multiple times and crashed to another pillar.

"Wow, never thought i could do that . . . Guess i called it Ryu Sei Ken" said Dragoon, seeing his hands covered in white energy.

Jaga get up slowly and Dragoon get back to his fighting position "KISAMA! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THAT" Dragoon can see clearly that an image of a horde Jaguars was rising behind Jaga.

"JAGUAR! GREATEST HUNT!"

Jaga thrust both his hand forward and a gigantic jaguar charged towards Dragoon. Dragoon leapt up but the Jaguar jumped after him, swallowed him whole and exploded!

Dragoon fall from the explosion with his armor damaged and his body smoking.

"Hahaha, That's what happened to those who challenged me!" Jaga turned to leave but he heard a small groaned and saw that Dragoon has stand up again.

"IMPOSSIBLE! You survived my strongest attack!".

Dragoon chuckled hearing Jaga's surprised words. "That was your strongest move? It felt like a tickle" he mocked, even if his body said different.

"No matter! I'll just kill you now!"

Jaga ignites his flames and charged forward. Dragoon, despite his earlier mockery towards Jaga, can't move his body and got beat up by Jaga. Dragoon was sent flying with a kick where he crashed to a tree and his armor disappeared. Jaga was very surprised seeing Kyo getting back up.

"You're armors gone? Why did you still get up?" asked Jaga who sounded angry and confused at the same time

"Even if I fall thousands of times….even if my body is destroyed on the process….I will keep fighting until there's no more people like you" Said Kyo who pointed at him.

"Fool" Jaga threw many fire balls towards him but suddenly a tornado came out of nowhere and blocked the fire balls.

"What the !" Jaga was kicked by Himeko multiple times, She kicked like there is no tomorrow.

"Rankyaku!" Shouted Himeko who throws a sharp air blade via her kick. Jaga tried to block it but his right arm got cut off in the process, spewing a lot of blood "AAAAAAAAAHHHHH! DAMN YOU GIRL!"

Himeko turned to Kyo and checked his injuries "Are you all right Kyo ?". Kyo pointed behind her and she looked back to see Jaga was already there, with flaming fist ready to punch.

"DIEEEE!"

"Ryu sei ken . . ." Kyo whispered slowly. He sends his meteor punches right through Jaga's chest.

"Guhuk" Jaga coughed and a lot of blood come out from his mouth "Impossible, to be defeated by . . . the likes . . . of you" He fell backward slowly and painfully until he was dead.

"Wow Kyo, you've unleashed the first stage of Stashik! Without training!" Himeko said. He help him up and noticed that he was half-conscious.

"Oi! Himeko!" Someone called her and she saw Hayato with Dann. "Did you planted the bombs ?"

"Yup! It's all set and we're good to go"

"You call this good?" asked an annoyed Dann.

"I've called the base, the portal should be opened immediately" said Hayato.

Right on que, a black and silver portal appeared near them.

"Okay now! Bomb Voyage!" Himeko pushed a red button on the bomb trigger. Click! As they entered the portal, the base of the Neo Order is turned to ashes

* * *

1 MILE AWAY FROM THE ISLAND OF NEO ORDER, AN HOUR LATER

A ship is pulling something out of the water. The body of Neo Senshi Skoll. One of the man on board, with a lab coat checked Skoll. Then, he reported to a man around 20 with a blonde, Fauxhawk style haircut. Wearing a black sunglasses even if it was night, a pinstriped navy blue business suit and pants, white shirt, red necktie and black brogue shoes.

"His alive sir, barely . . . but we lost all the data on the island" reported the scientist.

"No matter, we have the strongest of them, we'll use his body for example. Take him bellow and heal him Doctor"

The Doctor nodded and ordered several of the ship crew to take Skoll bellow. The Man looked at the burning island. He reached to his pocket and pulled out a cigarette and lights it. He inhaled and exhaled a lot of smoke.

"Soon Dann Reguba, we will meet again . . ."


End file.
